Jay Nighteyes
Personality Brave and adventurous, he often finds himself biting off more than he can chew! he also happens to be quite charismatic and makes friends easily with his silly humor. Though he is a pirate he never harbors evil intentions and is very loyal to his king. He is willing to risk his life for his kingdom, but is careful not to rush directly into tricky situations without at least a little planning. He has always had trouble with love because he cannot plan it, it is too random for his liking and he often gets frustrated. Many relationships have ended badly for him but he is working on his faults and has a wife who he finally understands and she understands him! History Before Arrival His mother and father were spies for the kingdom of Adonai. His mother was a Zoroark and his father a Sneasel. His mother’s name was Asleshanee, or Ashleen for short. She lived in a tribe with her two brothers; Kocoum and Matchitehew (Zoroark and Shiftry). Ashleen had a habit of running away from home to train in the ways of the warrior. Her trips became longer when she was offered a job as a spy for the kingdom of Adonai. Her transformation powers were in demand for in depth infiltration missions. Due to her absence and disobedience, she was eventually banned from the tribe, her brother Mat being the driving force by her banishment. Ashleen met Jay’s father on a mission, they both worked as spies for Adonai and he was her handler, making she she was safe when in the field. When Ashleen became pregnant the two parents were still contracted to work for Adonai and could not break away from their commitment. Jay was born but his parents were not always around for him. he became self sufficient at a young age and his only babysitter was Chris (a Zangoose), a sailor who checked in on him now and again. Jay attended the nautical school and trained to be a sailor on various ships, Chris almost always at his side picking up odd jobs on the same ships. Jay had his share of romance, and more than his share of heartbreak. He was notorious as a heartbreaker because he was never comfortable in relationships. His parents were killed a week before Adonai was evacuated to Aether, he did not find out until he reached the mainland. He searched for them in vain until he received confirmation of their deaths. History After Arrival After he learned of his parent’s deaths, he joined others in exploring the new land the people of Adonai were sent to. He worked on ships importing building material and helped with many others to rebuild their fallen kingdom. He also helped his friend Cleo to build a shop to sell her wares. Jay joined his people to participate in the Trial of Wisdom (Mission one) and though he tried his best, could not beat the Minotauros when he came upon the final chamber. When a curse came upon Aether effecting the fairy and dragon Pokemon, Jay helped keep the dragons at bay while fighting his inner demons... Once defeating the evil manifestation of himself he helped Alaric carry the Celestial Stone to the mountain alter before dawn. (Mission two) Jay and his new friend Melnik went on a treasure hunt with an old map Jay had found. This trip ended in danger when Jay was dealt an almost fatal blow, cracking the bone nub on his chest. He also was shown the darker side of Mel’s soul... Jay met Taja and the two began to date around this time. Their meetings were infrequent, but they were happy for the time being. When Aether heard word of trouble in Sazanami, Jay payed a pirate captain to bring him there so he could help. Though he did not want any help, Chris helped Cleo stow away in the vessel Jay took. The pirates smuggled Jay (and Cleo unwillingly) into Sazanami with cargo and the two found themselves in a trick situation when they were brought to the home of Katsumi, who was the very ‘mon they had been trying to avoid. They battled their way out and both found their way to the safe house. Once given directions to the ocean temple Jay arrived and retrieved the tidal bell from Otohime the temple priestess. Cleo and Jay managed to escape the angry Kariyuu and ring the bell, calling Lugia to wipe away the ocean turmoil. (Mission three) Taja and Jay had a falling out when Taja leaned that Jay lived with Cleo. Jay had completely forgotten to mention that he lived with Cleo on a ship and Taja assumed the worst. Jay felt his feelings of terror creeping back from his past relationships and almost ended it right there. Jay decided at this point to become a pirate rather than a sailor. He had spent time honing his fighting ability and felt his skills would be better spend defending Aether’s coast from invaders than running a cargo ship. He owns his own small boat and runs it with Cleo and Chris. Jay talked it out with Taja, they both understood what had went wrong and Jay realized that he loved Taja too much to push her away. When Aether was challenged to brave the challenges in the colosseum of Voluntas, Jay and his neighbor, Hotep (Glameow) entered in the races. Their cart however was way to flimsy to be used in such a violent event and the two lost by a mile and were injured in the process. The two went back home to recuperate, unable to face the trial of willpower in their current state. (Mission four) Wanting to prove himself in the next mission, Jay searched hard with other Aetherians to hunt down the ‘mons on the wanted posters. He managed to bump into the oddly colored Swoobat and helped drag him to the castle. When Jay found out Tulius (the Swoobat) was not a criminal at all he sheepishly offered to help transport him. Jay and Cleo were there distract the guards while Tulius faced the mad king. The plans did not go completely as expected when Chris decided he would join the battle. Jay and Cleo had been worried about his old age and terrified that he would hurt himself. Chris saved Jay’s life at a crucial moment but was killed in the process. Jay and Cleo returned home with heavy hearts. (Mission five) Taja tried her best to cheer him up. They went on a date and Jay decided that he was ready to commit to her completely. Before he could however, the two were attacked by Taja’s brother and his minions from Sazanami. They managed to fight them off and both felt a huge burden lift from their hearts. Even knowing that he may be in danger if he married Taja, Jay proposed anyways. They were married soon after. After meeting Alex the Abomasnow, the two ended up going out to sail and got caught up in an impossible storm. Snow to rain to sun in the fraction of a second. Jay and Alex managed to catch the criminal Castform who was behind the weather trouble. When the Trial of Emotion came around, Jay was ready to give it a shot. He traveled to Khetmaat with Kida, Cleo, Aaron, and Ana. They all went in one by one, and completed the trial. Jay was happy to have the chance to see his parents one last time. (Mission six) Category:Aether OCs